


Don't Tell Me

by awesomerextyphoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon
Summary: You loved them with all your heart, but now you must wed another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Don't Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my saddest fic yet. I hope this isn’t too much of a downer for you, @cockslut-padaleki on Tumblr. Happy Birthday and Congratulations on 9K followers!

Rise and shine, Your Highness! Today’s the big day!” Sabine, your closest handmaiden, announced.

You covered your head with your pillow in irritation, “I don’t want to!”

Sabine sighed, “You have to get up or the guards will come and force you out of bed.”

With an annoyed huff, you got up and stretched, “Let’s get this over with, Sabine.”

You had been dreading this day for weeks. Today was the day you were to wed Brock Rumlow, ruler of the Triskelion Empire. You didn’t want to marry him. He was boorish, cruel, and violent.

But most of all, you didn’t want to marry Brock because your heart belonged to Steve Rogers and James “Bucky” Barnes.

––––––

_It started when you were six years old. You were sent to Brooklynd to be King Joseph’s ward as part of a peace initiative (you later found out it was because of a failed coup and your mother wanted you safe)._

_King Joseph, Queen Sarah, and the court loved you. Only Prince Steven and his best friend, James Barnes Duke of Shelby, gave you the cold shoulder._

_It sucked because they were the only ones near your age. You tried to win them over with baked goods from your homeland, trinkets and toys Queen Sarah said that Steven would love, and some of your favorite books. Nothing worked until you had enough and confronted them._

_Steven was about to enter the stables with James when you caught them. You just wanted to ask why they were avoiding you, but as your mother warned you got violent and socked James with a left hook. It got to the point that the guards had to split up the three of you._

_Queen Sarah had an unusual and embarrassing punishment: the three of you had to sit in a circle and hold hands for one hour under the stern eye of the governess and the queen herself. The air was thick with tension until the governess farted. You tried your hardest not to laugh, but you help yourself. Soon Steven and James joined in the merriment._

_You were best friends ever since._

–––––––––

“What do you want for your bath, Your Highness?”

“May I have the Rose, Hibiscus, Black Pepper, Lemongrass oils for the bath, and the Amla/Coconut Oil mixture for my hair, please. Thank you, Ngozi.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

Once the oils were applied to the bath, you sunk in sighing from the nearly scalding water; its warmth giving you a peace of mind that has been denied to you for weeks.

You wondered how it got to this, then you frowned at the bitter memories symbolized by the single piece of jewelry under your pillow.

––––––

_The three of you became thick as thieves. Always helping each other in defending one another whether it be fighting off Steve’s bullies with Bucky or telling the snobby rich girls to stuff it whenever they said you weren’t feminine enough._

_Joke’s on them because you passed all of your etiquette classes with flying colors._

_Though something happened when you turned thirteen; you started seeing your best friends in a new light. You noticed how Bucky’s shoulders were broadening, Steven’s full bottom lip, the dazzling blues in their eyes, or how their laughs._

_Sabine, your closest handmaiden, and friend, confirmed it; you were falling in love with them._

_You were scared at first; you didn’t want to ruin your friendship with them. So you started avoiding them by spending time with Duchess Natalia and_ _Marchioness_ _Monica as they were the only_ _female peers_ _you could stand._

_Y_ _ou would sneak glances at them when you thought they weren’t looking, but they were._

_It went on like that for a year until Bucky had enough and confessed to liking you. You were relieved that he returned your affections, but was taken aback when Steve_ _n_ _grabbed_ _Bucky_ _’_ _s_ _hand and pulled him in for a kiss._ _Turns out they’ve been a secret item for six month_ _s._

_They both loved you and wanted to make it work._

_And it did, for a time. You spent a great deal of time together._ _Though they were a few close calls since your mother instructed Queen Sarah not to let you court anyone and Steven and Bucky couldn’t go public just yet._

_I_ _t didn’t matter; you just wanted to be near them. The three of you would sneak kisses by moonlight, write secret love letters, all the fun, and mushy stuff. Your relationship reached a new level when Steve and Bucky presented you with a vibranium_ _and dragon’s_ _gold alloy promise ring_ _with ruby rose and emerald leaves_ _._ _The three of you vowed to be together forever._

_It was pure bliss; you didn’t want it to end._

––––––

“Life had other plans, huh?” you muttered to yourself as your handmaidens were making the final body preparations before you got into your gown.

––––––

_Your mother, Queen Ketandu, had written to you and Queen Sarah requesting_ _that you_ _return_ _to Abia_ _in order to_ _complete your studies and take on royal duties. You cried in Bucky’s arms for hours before he had to return to his quarters the morning before your departure._

_It wasn’t long before puberty hit you like an airship going at full speed (late bloomer). You became famed for your beauty with scores of suitors,_ _but you rejected them all. Only Bucky and Steve would have your hand._

_One of the suitors, Brock Rumlow of Triskelion took it especially_ _hard._ _He vowed he would have your hand, but your cousin, Samuel Wilson, said to pay him no mind._

_You were only able to communicate with Steve and Bucky via phone or letters. It took you four years to return to Brooklynd, but it was not a joyous occasion. King Joseph had_ _passed and Steven was to be crowned king within the fortnight._

_B_ _oth of them had changed so much, especially Steve; he was nearly unrecognizable. He towered over nearly everyone (only Bucky, Thor, Loki, and M’Baku were taller),_ _broad shoulders, rich tawny pink skin, and a face that could make nearly all the women (and some men) swoon._

_He looked like the kings of old, even more so than his father._

_Bucky wasn’t slacking either with the way many of the courtiers were ogling him;_ _admiring him for his rugged, yet prim presence_ _._

_They were_ _Rulers of Paradise and you were to be their queen._

_T_ _he three of you finally made love that night. It was your first time, so they decided to be gentle and showered you with kisses_ _and affection. Steve and Bucky_ _worshipped your body as if it was the last thing they would enjoy before the afterlife._

_It was as though you were dreaming._

––––––

“Here’s your wedding gown, Your Highness.” Zara, another handmaiden, exclaimed.

“Thank you, Zara.” You tried your best to not let the tears fall. This day was never supposed to happen.

Why did your dream have to die like this?!

––––––

_The first crack in your fantasy came with the news of your older brother’s assassination and the outbreak of a civil war. Your sister-in-law begged you to come home._

_Your airship was to leave first thing in the morning._

_You raced to inform your lovers of your departure. One of the servants said that they saw Steve in his mother’s rose garden. Thinking it was Steve being shy and needing some rest, you ventured into the garden only for fantasy and your heart shatter completely._

_In the rose garden under the central archway was Steve on one knee proposing to Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter with Bucky looking on with a smile and the full moon behind them._

_Everything froze at that moment._

_Why?! Why did they do this?! Were your feelings a joke to them? Did they ever love you?_

_Unable to hold back your despair, you shrieked at the ideal romantic scene before you._

_Steve called out to you and Bucky almost caught you, but you had nothing to say to them._

_You left for Abia that night._

–––––

“Now ladies,” Lady Bente, the wedding planner bellowed, “remember, this is Emperor Rumlow’s big day. There’s no room for failure.” She didn’t need to say what would happen if you tried anything ‘funny’.

“I know. How can I forget the threats?” grumbled as Sabine put the final touches on your wedding outfit: an off-the-shoulder A-Line Tulle Wedding Dress, a Hand-crafted white gold Baroque tiara inlaid with pale sapphires, diamonds, and pearls, and matching earring and necklace.

Looking in the mirror, you almost didn’t recognize yourself. The dress accentuated your curves and the jewels made your face glow. You were a vision.

Too bad it was for a man who wouldn’t hesitate to destroy everything you hold dear.

–––––

_Barely six months after you returned from Brooklynd, Abia conquered by the Triskelion Empire. Their ambassador informed the council that the empire will let Abia continue as a client state if you married their emperor, Brock Rumlow._

_If not, Triskelion would raze Abia to the ground and take her citizens as slaves._

_The council implored you as Triskelion forces had Sam captive and Abia’s army was running out of supplies._

_With a heavy and broken heart, you accepted Rumlow’s terms._

_The wedding was to be in a month._

–––––

You took one last look at yourself in the mirror, “Too bad Rumlow isn’t getting a virgin.”

“Goodbye, Your Highness.” Sabine whispered, “Now, don’t you start crying after all the work I put into ya!”

“I know it’s just not fair. I have to lose you, too?” Rumlow made it clear that you were to leave your old world behind, including your closest friend and confidant.

Sabine pulled you in for a hug, “I know it’s not. It’s been a pleasure and delight being your handmaiden and friend.”

“Alright, everyone! Line up! The wedding is about to begin!” Lady Bente ordered.

You gave your friend one last glance before the doors shut behind you, “Goodbye Sabine.”

–––––

The cathedral was spectacular.

Bouquets of roses and elven tulips adorned the pillars. The banners of Abian and Triskelion colors were delicately placed creating an ethereal atmosphere.

Rumlow really outdid himself.

Dignitaries from far and wide were in attendance. You saw your mother, uncle, Sam, and your sister holding her ten-month-old son.

Rumlow took your hand with a triumphant smirk. You could say that he was handsome if you didn’t want to claw his eyes out.

“You look ravishing, darling.”

“I hate you.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Dearly beloved and exalted rulers, we are gathered here today to join the Triskelion Emperor and the Second Princess of Abia in holy matrimony.”

You closed your eyes in resignation. No one was coming. Maybe Brock wouldn’t be so bad.

“If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be married.”

Then you remembered how he threatened your mother and uncle when after Abia surrendered. His twisted smirk was enough to make your blood boil.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The cathedral was silent for a few minutes until the doors were blown off their hinges and several guards were flung to the opposite wall behind the altar.

Everyone turned to find smoke and debris. An inhuman roar filled the venue terrifying the guests.

Two figures emerged from the smoke and your eyes widened in shock.

“We do.”


End file.
